This invention relates to improvements in equipment for pinning and de-hairing poultry.
After poultry has moved along the poultry processing line for removal of feathers, the next step is pinning and de-hairing. This is now generally accomplished by singeing the carcass over an open flame. In addition to the inherent danger to the processing employees working near the open flame, the poultry carcass is sometimes seared so as to be unusable as a food product, either in entirety, or as to certain parts thereof.
It is thus a primary object of this invention to provide a machine for the mechanical pinning and de-hairing of poultry, whereby to eliminate the danger and waste of the singeing process presently employed to this end.
A further object is the provision of elongated flexible fingers of a configuration for facile pinning and de-hairing of poultry.
A still further object is the provision of means for supporting such elongated flexible fingers in a manner to facilitate free form inflect engagement thereof with various parts of a poultry carcass.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, and in which drawings: